The Tale of the Minecraftian Zodiac
by Diamondzcraft
Summary: Just something quick i came up with today. Wither invites all the mobs to a banquet, in which the mobs will compete to see the order of the Minecraftian years. Who will win? Read to find out. A Minecraft version of the Tale of the Chinese Zodiac. Rated T now for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft: Legend of the zodiac

One day, Wither invited all the mobs to come to a banquet, and compete for the years to be named after them.

When the Silverfish heard of this, he told his friend, Tamed Ocelot about it, but said the banquet was the day _after_ the real day.

On the day of the banquet, everyone came, except for the Tamed Ocelot.

The pesky Silverfish told the Cow that if he let him ride on his back they can finish the race together and win the title. The Cow liked the idea so he agreed.

But, when they were about to cross the finish line the Silverfish jumped off the Cow's back and crossed the finish line without the Cow.

Next came the Wild Ocelot, he told Wither that it was tough for him, but because of his strong body he was able to come Third.

Wither heard a splashing noise, then Slime crossed the finish line, he said he jumped across the rocks, however before that he was having lots of trouble but climbed on to some tree logs to be safe.

Next came Enderdragon, Wither was very surprised at how a swift and agile creature did not win. Enderdragon said he was doing a good deed by making it rain so the villages could have water, he also said that when Slime was on the log, he breathed out heavily so Slime could get a boost. Wither was happy with Enderdragon for doing that so he came Fifth.

There was a thumping sound, then Mooshroom came running to the finish line, but as he was about to cross cave spider jumped off his leg which made Mooshroom fall back, earning Cave Spider Sixth and Mooshroom Seventh

After a while, Sheep, Spider and Chicken came to shore. They explained that they helped each other, Chicken spotted a raft, and let Spider and Sheep come with him, Spider and Sheep got rid of the weeds and pulled the raft to shore. Wither was happy with the teamwork, so had Sheep Eighth, Spider Ninth, and Chicken Tenth.

In Tenth place was the Wolf, Even though it is said he is the best swimmer, he wanted to play in the river just for a few more minutes, but he told Wither that he needed a bath after casting a spell on some weapons and armory.

Wither was getting tired of waiting so he was about to call the race off, but he heard a squeal in the distance and finally Pig came and crossed the finish line. He explained that he was in a hurry, so he got something to eat, but accidentally fell asleep, so was late to the race. Wither was OK with that so he claimed the Pig Twelfth for the cycle of the Minecraftian Zodiac.

But, poor Tamed Ocelot missed out on the banquet, and till this day, still hates Silverfish. So if you see a Tamed Ocelot chasing a Silverfish, that may well be the Tamed Ocelot who missed out on the banquet. So is there someone you ever really wanted to get revenge on? Well did you ever think you may have been the Tamed Ocelot in a past life?

**A/N Hey guys thanks for reading this quick little one shot, it may become a story with a few chapters soon but don't get your hopes up. I got my inspiration from watching the anime fruits basket a few days ago so i though "Hey! Why not make a minecraft version of the Chinese Zodiac Tale?" I really hope you enjoyed this quick little fic OK soo Diamondz OUT!**


	2. Fight of the Tamed Ocelot and Silverfish

**Hey guys I love the zodiac story so much I desided to add to it. I'm making a sort of story of what happed afterwards. Btw guys chapters for my stories will not come out for a few days (maybe) because I hurt my wrist really badly :( So I can't type really fast soo yeah and it hurts when I type soo yeah. OH and I have a pole on my profile about what genre story I should do next although (sorry fans of fluff) there is not romance but you can PM me about it if you want but it will be HIGHLY unlikely (I do like fluff though guys and gals but I'm not prepared to write it) Well I've talked too much so on with the fic I guess...**

Tamed Ocelot slowly pranced into the clearing, sun shining through the canopy of the forest, washing the grassy floor with a warm glow. Tamed Ocelot licked his pelt in sadness, thinking unhappy terms about Silverfish. He didn't understand why Silverfish- of all animals- would tell him such a lie.

It had been a week since the banquet and Tamed Ocelot had been in hiding, shielding himself from any social life what so ever. He stretched his long black legs, his paws sticking up slightly, his rear end in the air. He curled his front paws towards him and put his back ones forward a little, resting his hole body on his tired, warn out legs. He placed his head in his legs, shutting his eyes. Soft small tears escaped his eyes, sad emotions washing over him. After a while of mourning, he lifted his head up. He stretched his dry mouth open, letting out a loud yowl. _For the future I will now be known as the stupid cat, the stupid cat that tried to reason with god, _his thoughts spat.

"Stupid traitor Silverfish!" TO spat with disgust. As if on que, Silverfish scrambled from underneath the pine scented jungle leaves, and sat in front of TO with a curious grin. Silverfish's body swayed from side to side, like Silverfish normally do, his gray belly rubbing against the soft moist grass, its curious black eyes staring into TO's green ones.

"What are _you_ doing here?" TO hissed to the innocent looking Silverfish. Silverfish cocked his head to the side, like the wolves do when they see fresh bones, from a Skeleton's slowly rotting body. Silverfish giggled a childish giggle, shutting its eyes. Silverfish put on a smarty pants face and smirked.

"Friend! Now, why are you so mad at me? Is something wrong?" Silverfish asked, his smarty pants smirk becoming wider. TO arched his back up, his fur pricking upwards, while his eyes narrowed, turning a slight shade of orange. Anger builder up in TO's mind and heart, while he tried not to unleash his anger in such an outburst, he failed, his bad thoughts spilling out of his mouth.

"Why am I mad at you? _Why am I made at you? _You ruined me life! You lied to me! Your just a stinking liar! You told me the banquet was Six days ago! When it was a _week_ ago! When I turned up at the specific area, no one was there! Except for Wither! When he asked me why I was there, I told him it was for the banquet! When he told me the banquet was the day before, he asked me who told me about the banquet, since _I_ was not invited! After I told him _you_ told _me_, he said I was fibbing, and I just heard you telling the animals about the banquet, and I was jealous that I wasn't invited! Well you know what? I _tried_ to convince him! He became mad at me and threw me into the water, and considering I'm a _Tamed Ocelot_, I couldn't swim! I ended flowing one kilometer down the river, I almost drowned! But thanks to Enderdragon, he let me ride on his back to go back to Wither while I told him what happened. _He_ believed me. So when we got back to Wither he told Wither that he believed me! But that just made things worse! Wither said to him that if he didn't join _his_ side, Enderdragon would die! But he didn't budge, So they got into a fight, explosions and fire ruined the river, and Enderdragon died, his body is still laying next to Wither right now. Before Wither got to me, I ran away, and went into hiding for the past six days, until _you_ found me! Why did you have to ruin my life?!" TO ended panting, from after unleashing all his anger.

Silverfish just stood there, astounded at TO's sudden outburst. He blinked a few times, not swaying himself anymore. His smirk had disappeared, but quickly came back after a few seconds.

Well... it is true that I lied to you, but it was only because you would have had the same idea; to ride on Cow, would you not?" Silverfish finished with a curious face. TO let out a growl, but slowly nodded his head, but shook his head afterwards.

"But we could have crossed the finish line together, and _I_ wouldn't have _betrayed_ Cow, I would have let him cross _with_ us!" he finished hissing. Silverfish smiled at this, his smile making TO rage.

"Welp, it's already happened now, well I best be off, _I_ need to go meet the _other_ animals." he finished kicking up the dust behind him like a dog. He started to slither down away from the clearing, which was now glowing in the moonlight. But, before Silverfish could get out, he felt a strong claw stab him in back. He hissed in pain as his head fell to the ground. The claw let go, while blood oozed from Silverfish's back. He slowly turned around, gritting his teeth in anger.

"You'll pay for that you stupid cat!" yelled Silverfish as he jumped onto TO's face, biting into his flesh, vulnerable under his fur. TO cried out in pain, as his paw reached up to his face, desperate to grab Silverfish. Silverfish was suddenly flung off of TO, a few of his sharp teeth popping out of his mouth. TO carefully brushed the teeth off his face, which were now on the ground, blood dripping off them. TO slowly pawed over to Silverfish, who was currently lying on the ground, his stomach vulnerable.

"You should never lie to an Ocelot, for they are smart, but you wouldn't dare to lie to a _Tamed_ Ocelot, for they are smarter than all." TO finished with a smirk.

TO raised a bloody paw, his claws rising out from his skin. His fingers bended down, ready for one last strike.

"You really are smart you s-stupid c-c-cat. B-but you w-won't be smart enough f-for With-with-wither. For he w-will rip you t-to shreds." Silverfish gasped. TO narrowed his eyes, and bared his teeth.

"Do you have any last words...? Rat..." TO snarled. "And I know your not a rat, but they are weak, like a cat versus a fish, the fish will loose, and you for one, _are_ the fish. So, do you have any words? Damn Rat..." TO teased. Silverfish just gritted his teeth, finally gathering the energy, to say his last words.

"I... have no regrets..." he started. TO snarled at his statement. " But... I do hope... you go to Nether... W-which is w-what w-ill h-h-h-happen w-when..." Silverfish stopped, his eyes closing slightly, blood coming out of his mouth, probably from loosing his teeth. "When... w-with-with-wither... k-k-ki-kills yo- AAARRRGH!" Silverfish gasped, as TO dug his claws into Silverfish's chest. Silverfish gritted his teeth, letting out many strangled gasps.

"Damn Rat..." TO snarled to the dying creature.

"S-stupid... Cat..."...

* * *

"Those were the last words Silverfish spoke... Now the Tamed Ocelot roams the lands, who knows what it did after that... This happened a few months ago you know." The Enderwoman spoke. The Enderboy rolled his eyes.

"You told me this story a few nights ago Mum.." the Enderboy complained. The Enderboy's Mum smirked as she walked to another part of the cave.

"And there's a reason for that.." she whispered. The Enderboy once again rolled his eyes and slumped down on the pile of leaves. The Tamed Ocelot looked at the boy through a hole in the cave, smirking as he walked away.

"Damn Rat"

**Sup guys I'm doing this authors note two days after the first one and my wrist is feeling a little better YAY! There probably will be another chapter so uh yippee! Hope you liked this one! :D OK guys have fun IMA PLAY MINECRAFT NOW BAI. DIAMONDZ OUTA!**


End file.
